How To Bag A Dragon Trainer
by merlinlovergirl123
Summary: toothless has been captured by Alvin and used as bait for hiccup. Being the dragon conqueror Alvin uses any and all methods to get him to train his dragons for war. There is only a certain amount a person can take.
1. Chapter 1

**How to bag a dragon trainer.**

**Well here goes… **

**I am currently making (what will hope to be) a nice long story. Had this idea for ages and have the first few chapters done already. For the first time ever. I am aiming to completely finish this one unlike my merlin one (I may finish it but who knows these days) **

**This story will include some nice hiccup whuping, he will be beaten and it will contain some gore so if you don't like that then leave. Go now … seriously its gunna get messy… alright then read on my fellow dragon trainers. **

**To make sure that I do keep this going I'm going to write a chapter then post the one before. Does that make sense? Meh basically once I write 3 I will post 2, when I write 4 I will post 3 and so on. You get it? No, yes ah well…**

**Summary: toothless has been captured by Alvin and used as bait for hiccup. Being the dragon conqueror Alvin uses any and all methods to get him to train his dragons for war. There is only a certain amount a person can take. **

Losing a dragon is a skill.

"Toothless"

"Toothless come here bud" a boys voice broke the silence, the voice showing all signs that it was becoming hoarse. He had been searching all night for his best friends. He'd look pretty much everywhere, all the caves, the forest he had even grabbed one of the small fishing boats from the docks and had set out to the sea. He had stayed on the boat most of the day. You see his best friend LOVED fish, all kinds: cooked, raw, smoked haddock, cod and mackerel he would eat anything, well anything except eel! You see this boys best friend was a very unlikely character. He had extremely dark skin. And he had some real bumps on it, not your sort of average teenage spotty bumps oh no these bumps glistened in the sun, moon, in water. Oh and his eyes he had the most amazing eyes you could ever see: emerald green with black slits that changed depending on his mood. With the most impressive speed ever, but what do you expect when your best friend is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Yet at the moment there was no evidence that such a beast lived on the small island of Berk. No evidence except the distressed calls of a single teenage boy. Hiccup.

"Come home bud…" the words slipped silently of the boys frozen. A muffled cry-or was it a choke- followed. Hiccup wasn't your average teenage Viking boy. He wasn't fierce or strong yet he had done so much for the two worlds of sky and land. He was the one that gave a dragon a chance, he was the one that made peace with the dragons…well all but one: all but the Red Death but we all know that had been a year since the fight between toothless, hiccup and The Red Death and life on Berk was pretty good. Until two night ago that was.

Two nights ago:

Nothing had seemed overly odd that day (but what's normal when you live in a village of Vikings and dragons) hiccup had a race with all the other teens in the morning which he won obviously (of course what beats a Nightfury) after that Hiccup had gone to the forge to help Gobber with a newly trained dragon: Hiccup had been up to his neck in new dragons that needed to be trained. Once the dragons had heard about life on Berk for the dragons now more were always arriving. This one in particular was a Gronkle, normally the easiest to train (just feed them a few rocks and a bit of dragon nip. Oh and Gronkles needed lots of hugs and attention) but this one in particular was a little bit more difficult, and it certainly didn't like having its mouth suspended open by a piece of rope in Gobbers dragon health house. (Astrid chose the name)

On approaching the health house hiccup could see the Gronkle struggling. It was fighting against the rope in its mouth, against gobber who was trying to calm it down and it was just generally being – well – spirited.

"Whoa, steady. C'mon now settle down" Hiccup place a reassuring hand on the Gronkles nose instantly settling the beast.

"Thanks 'iccup" gobber then went back to the now not so unhappy Gronkle and started fixing any small problems that it had ( mainly the teeth) As hiccup turn away and headed to the dragon training arena. As he limped away (he still wasn't overly used to his new leg) he could hear gobber singing a very well know tune

"I've got my hammer, an' I got ma' axe, an' I love ma wife with an ugly face' I'm I vikin' through' and through'" the next few verses of the song were lost, muffled by the growing distance between grew.

Then it was off to training. No not dragon killing training but fight training. Although the people of Berk no longer killed dragons Stoick thought it would be a good idea to have the kids train to fight. Especially now that Alvin the Treacherous knew about the dragons and about Hiccup being the "Dragon Conqueror" As usual Hiccup had turned up late and the class was already in session. Each teenager was practicing moves-well attempting to really. Astrid of course was performing everything perfectly. Snotlout was trying to impress Astrid by coming up with his own moves which usually resulted in him ending up tasting the dirt, whether it was from falling over as his created moves failed him or from Astrid knocking him down. Fishlegs was reciting every single possible counter attack to the moves he was trying to perfect. The twins: Tuffnut and Ruffnut were doing what they do best. Arguing. This time arguing over a sword. These arguments were really getting old now.

"Ah son, how nice of you to join us" Stoick walked over to his son and thrust a sword into his hand pushing him further into the ring at the same time. Right class now that _someone _has decided to join us we can get started with the lesson I had planned for you. Today you get to the big boy stuff: and lady-you will actually be fighting another opponent as if you were in a real battle." Stoick then moved on to pairing the teens up with each other. Astrid vs Ruffnut, Fishlegs vs. Tuffnut and hiccup vs. Snotlout (figures)

"On your marks, get set…" CLASH! Before Stoick could even say go the teens were fighting. Thankfully the swords were blunt as otherwise hiccup would have been dead within the first 10 seconds; still they did give a nasty bruise: especially when your opponent is Snotlout.

"That'll do for today. Hiccup I need to talk to you."

"Um…sure dad but can I go get toothless we were going to go for a ride"

"No son, the dragon can wait."

"Okay. What did you want to talk about- because if it's about that grumpy Gronkle then me and gobber have already sorted him out."

"It's not about any dragon son. It's about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well…it's just that…urm-you're….ah…um… oh Thor almighty. Hiccup your useless at fighting. You can't swing and axe, you throw a hammer you can't even wield the smallest sword."

Strangely enough hiccup new this talk all too well, he had received it many times when the dragons were raiding berk. But he never expected it to come from his own father, after all he had been through his own father had told him he was still a useless Viking.

"I…I…I'm not saying that you are useless son, cuz you're not. It's just that without toothless your pretty much a sitting duck and you know now that Alvin knows who you are and what you can do he won't stop until he gets you, so what will you do then. What if toothless isn't around when you needed him most."

"Toothless will ALWAYS be there for me just like I will for him" hiccups outburst stunned Stoick. He was left standing in the middle of the academy, alone watching as his only son ran away from him. Although Stoick was proud of what his son had done he did sometimes wish that he was a normal Viking, that he could fight and that one day he really would turn out to me an amazing chief

Hiccup ran and found toothless. Jumping on the great black dragon they flew away from the noise and bustle of the centre village of berk and into the cove. Ravens point, this was there place. Being leader of the berk training academy was great and all but it stressed hiccup out. A lot. He normally came here to get away from it all and to calm down. Leaping off the dragon and then started having a rant to toothless whilst he was un-tacking him. "I can't believe him, after all I did, after all WE did he still think of me as a…well as a hiccup! A screw up. Just because I can't fight like the other teens. Toothless cooed and placed his head under hiccups hand. "Thanks bud"] after just sitting and fishing for the rest of the afternoon he and toothless then flew back to the village. Instead of seeing anyone he and toothless headed straight to their house although they flew in the dragon hatch avoiding having to confront his dad. With toothless warming up his bed and hiccup climbing into his own bed and falling into a perfect night's sleep of flying with toothless Astrid and Stormfly at his side.

Waking up was a much different story, there was no banging on the roof of toothless wanting to go for a morning fly, there was no purring to wake hiccup up that morning only silence. Cold, deadly silence.

"Toothless. Where are you bud." Running down the stairs he ran into the living room and before his dad could even mutter the apology he had been working on all night hiccup was already shouting.

"DAD, have you seen toothless, he's normally here in the morning but he wasn't today and he can't have gone far without me."

"Calm down hiccup, I haven't seen him but I'm sure he is fine"

Growling under his breath hiccup ran outside and stared his search for his best friend.

**Well there you go are you all looking forward to what going to happen next. Where is toothless? Wait until the next update! And giant sized cookie + milkshake of your flavour for anyone who reviews/follows/favourites :p go my pretties goooooo… ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Downed Dragon Is Easy To Capture.**

**Well I'm back and I have already done chapter 2(obviously) and chapter 3 so I'm currently sticking to that routine but it does take me a while especially as I have my exams coming up in November and then all through the summer ;( so after a review I got from ****Jayalaw**** it inspired me to do this chapter so THANK YOU! **

**Also did everyone one see defenders of berk because I swear to god their story is like mine, with the capturing and whispering deaths and crap. Weird huh! **

**There is a bit of time zone jumping in this chapter but it is basically when it's about Alvin it's before the plan has been done when it's about toothless the outcast have already done the plan and so on. Sorry it does switch quite a bit. **

**On with the chapter…**

Teeth marks? What sort of beast could have attacked his dragon? What beast was equal to his mighty dragon that it could successfully attack his dragon? After staring at the bite for what seemed like: oh I dunno, 2 minutes it came to him. a Nightfury…only a dragon as quick and as lighting and as strong as thunder could inflict such a wound on his dragon, a whispering death. And there was only one night fury in existence (that anyone knew about) at the moment and there was only one person that it belonged to. He smiled to himself, which turned to chuckling, then from chuckling to his ever so distinctive laugh. Walking out of the arena he turned to his men.

"Boys how many men does it take to capture a dragon conqueror plus 'is dragon?"

"Urm 12, no 14 yeah, yeah its 14" savage looked to his notorious leader, proud to be the only one that answered his question.

"Wrong. 3 and another dragon."

"What"

Alvin rolled his eyes at savage's idiocy. Choosing to ignore savage's questioning Alvin turned to his men.

"Prepare the ships, were makin' a visit to ma favourite of all the islands … set sail for berk immediately.

Back on berk.

Toothless wasn't really asleep that night. He has felt as if something wasn't right during the day. As if he knew something was wrong but had really forgotten about it by the time he and hiccup had flown into his room via the dragon watch. It wasn't until toothless had settled down for a night's sleep that the odd feeling came back. It felt as if something was, missing. It wasn't the normal feeling of missing that he got at night when hiccup took his tack off ~(well it wasn't fair to make him sleep in it) it was more a feeling of something was going missing as we speak or something was about to go missing.

Closing his eyes slightly toothless tried to make himself wonder into a world of flying. Hiccup perched on his back out flying all of the other dragons, toothless was the fastest and he like to make sure everyone knew about it. It was a pretty good job that toothless wasn't fully asleep (maybe it wasn't actually, depending on what happens next) toothless could feel the ground under his feet shiver ever so slightly. It was as if there was a giant drill coming from the ground. But of course back then there were no drills so the only thing that could burrow itself into the ground was a whispering death: or a very angry Tuffnut(it had happened before) guessing that it wasn't Tuffnut sneaking out in the middle of the night toothless jumped up from his hot rock and started snarling at the floor. As he did so hiccup mumbled in his sleep. Figuring that he didn't want hiccup to get involved in his feud again toothless jumped out of the dragon hatch and landed as quietly as he could on the floor, although it was quite difficult. Running along the ground toothless followed the tremors into his cove. Ravines point. As he clambered down the sides of the cove toothless spotted what he was looking for. A whispering death hole.

A couple of hours earlier:

"So Alvin, why is it that we need 3 men and a dragon?"

Alvin rolled his eyes for the second time that day, savage could be such an idiot. Although Alvin only needed 3 men to complete his plan he did need an armada to control the ship and if Berk did somehow strike back he would not be seen to run away and although he could take on a few men at a time Alvin knew that 3 men wouldn't be able to take on the entire village of berk. Whilst his men were preparing the ships Alvin had gone beep into the network of caves under berk, off to see HIS dragon. Fireblade. As you can guess his dragon was extremely big and very powerful, walking up to the cage Alvin smiled to himself. His plan was fool proof. Opening the cage door he walked slowly but confidently inside. As he walked in he avoided his dragon's pupil-less eyes, something he had learned the hard way was that a whispering death did NOT like to be looked directly in the eyes. After walking round to the side of the dragon Alvin jumped on and sat just in front of its wings and behind the spikes on its head. His saddle wasn't the comfiest of saddles but it was an extremely practical one. Since the whispering death could bury under the ground Alvin had had his blacksmith make a type of protection shield for him. This shield folded under Fireblade's spikes on his head when it wasn't in use, but when it was it was the perfect barrier for Alvin to sit behind. This meant that he could travel underground with his dragon without getting bombarded with flying rocks and dirt. Alvin was certain that this shield would be the best thing when he and hi9s selected me (wonder who that going to be) attacked berk.

Whilst sitting astride his mighty dragon Alvin flew out of the caves at full speed deciding to do a full lap of Outcast Island to let Fireblade stretch his wings. He may be a harsh man and extremely, well, treacherous but over the past few months he had really began to enjoy the company of this beast. But he was no way attached to the thing; he would kill that dragon in a heartbeat if he needed too. Once he had flown round the island Alvin headed back to the docks and landed heavily on the ground. (They don't have feet to land on so when I say landed, I mean that it wrapped its body around a huge standing rock and lowered its head to the ground.)

"What's your order Alvin?"

"Ah savage, I'm glad you asked. Me you and Grudmund her' will fly ahead of Fireblade whilst the rest o' the crew follow behin' on the boats. They will wait by the shores of berk whilst we, do our business."

Alvin sent his men in the boats ahead of him so that they would be there the same time. After that he and the two men set off the forge to gather their weapons. Alvin had chosen Grudmund as the third person due to his speed and agility. Grudmund was a tiny bit like the dragon conqueror in fact. He wasn't nearly as small or as weak but he wasn't anywhere near the size of Alvin or Stoick. His figure would be crucial in capturing the dragon conqueror as whilst all the other people of berk were distracted he would nip in and grab him, but that part came later first they had to get Hiccup out in the open on his own, away from the rest of the village and his blasted dragon.

"Men, it's time to leave. We he' for our soon to b' 'ome"

Jumping on Fireblade the three men set of for berk. Alvin sat at the front, savage then Grudmund at the back nearly siting on the spikes along the dragons snake like back: one wrong move and there was no chance of him ever having kids (not that he ever wanted any)

Toothless was currently running down the sides of ravens point and was heading straight towards the whispering death hole that was right in the centre. This time he was certain that this bloody beast would never attack the people of berk again. It was odd though, that the whispering death had chosen here to make its network of tunnels. It was so far away from the village and hardly anyone ever came this way(except from him and Hiccup) no matter what that beast was planning toothless was determined to stop it dead in its tracks.

After gliding down into the hole toothless landed heavily on the floor, looking back up to the sky he realised that the only way he was getting out of these tunnels was to follow then it where the whispering came in from. Walking forwards toothless could sense that something else was down here but whatever it was it shared the scent of the whispering death, a little like hiccup shared the scent of him but surly no-one would be able to get close to a whispering death. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind toothless pressed forwards and carried on weaving his way round the labyrinth of tunnels. After coming to what appeared to be a dead-end toothless could hear voices, ones that he recognised. Had Hiccup followed him down here? Was it one of the teens, maybe another person of berk? At the moment it was too muffled to tell but it certainly was familiar. Upon hearing this voice toothless decided that he should really head back to the main parts of the labyrinth and try to find a way out. As much as he wanted to rid the place of the whispering death he was beginning to worry about leaving hiccup alone. Upon arriving at where he first jumped down into the maze toothless could hear more voices, three people maybe. Although this time not only did he recognised them he knew exactly who the belonged too (all but one that was). The first voice that he recognised was Alvin the Treacherous the second was Savage. Toothless knew that this was bad news for berk but mainly Hiccup if they were on the island then they were only after one thing. Hiccup.

"That's it men we should be at berk by nightfall."

Fireblade was hovering over the outcast boat so that Alvin could talk/ bark his orders at the men on the ship below. Fireblade was going to enjoy his trip back to berk just as much as Alvin. Whilst Alvin wanted a stupid human he was going to go after a much better prize. The night fury.

About 1 hour after nightfall the outcasts were in viewing distance of berk (on the ship that was). Alvin on the other hand had been on berk just as night fell and he and Fireblade were already getting the plan into action. Savage and Grudmund were posted outside of a gigantic hole that was in the side of the mountain that would lead into the forest of berk. Alvin had chosen the forest as the best place as no-one would be about in it at this time of night. It was perfect to lure a dragon out of hiding.

Alvin was protected by the shield as Fireblade dug numerous holes into the ground beneath berk. Whilst it was doing this Alvin was wondering what would happen when they did catch that blasted dragon, how would he move it off the island without it yelling to hiccup or firing one of its plasma blasts. Although he had bought a jaw trap he wasn't sure whether that would hold its trap shut. Before he knew it Fireblade had stopped attacking the ground and was now gliding along the floor snarling as he did so, as if daring the night fury to come and get him. Which it did

"oi savage, Grudmund cum' here" this was all toothless could make out as he headed towards the voices; he guessed that the third person was Grudmund. He didn't like the other sounds and smell that was coming in their direction it was defiantly that of the whispering death. This was not going to end well. Toothless wasn't one to back out of fights so he certainly wasn't going to back out of one when they had brought the fight to him. He could easily take on the whispering the death and the three outcasts, he was after all a Nightfury. But he wasn't, not a healthy one anyway. He was healthy in the sense that he could fight, run and all that and he wasn't ill but he couldn't fly. Not without hiccup. He was useless. Without his flight he may not be able to take on the 4 outcasts at the same time (this includes the dragon), but he would have to give it a go. He couldn't let them roam free on berk, alive and undetected. He would fight.

Running towards the sound of the voices toothless let out an almighty roar and a blast of blue plasma as a warning shot.

Response he got yells from the humans and equally as loud roar from Fireblade along with a wave of heat. This was going to be difficult. As he rounded the corner he stopped dead not believing his eyes. The whispering death had a saddle on it! Not like his but there was defiantly one there and to add the surprise the person sitting on it was. Alvin the Treacherous.

With one word toothless world was about to be turned upside down.

"Attack"

**Okay so wow a big chapter. I was going to include the fight in this chapter but decided I wanted an entire chapter on it so CLIFFHANGER… and ****Jayalaw: you see you are the reason I fully got the idea for this chapter, toothless isn't a healthy Nightfury! Hes vulnerable! So sad.**

**Well now you have to wait for another couple of weeks sorry…. **

**Pancakes for those who Review, favourite and follow! Toppings of your choice**


	3. note

**im sorry this isnt a chapter i am really struggling the next chapter! and i mean MASSIVLY ive been writing it for 3 weeks and have only done 500 words and its all poop. i really hope to post it next week ish or the week after but its not looking very good! sorry that you have to wait longer. and hey if you have some good ideas about the fight scene then do PM ME! **

**thankkkkssss**


	4. chapter 3

**Don't Get In The Middle Of A Dragon Fight.**

**I am really sorry that you guys had to wait this long. I was so stuck on this chapter! Anyway here it is! It's a bit shorter than the others but still a fair length I think. **

**Well please try to enjoy reading it there isn't much talking but dragons don't speak-English that is. **

"_ATTACK"_

Fireblade leapt down from his perch and in the blink of an eye was above toothless. It was a good job that toothless was just as quick and strong as the whispering death otherwise this battle would have ended extremely quickly. Having evaded being completely annihilated by the whispering death toothless had had to back up into one of the corners. By doing this he had made his side of the fight 10 times harder than it needed to be and until he could get out of the corner he was stuck. Doing a quick survey of his surrounding toothless could only see two possible counter attacks. One was leaping onto Fireblade's head, the other was going under. Fireblade was now snarling at toothless as a matter of fact so was Alvin: who had decided to stay on Fireblade in the middle if the battle.

Toothless knew now which option he had to take. Over it was. Sending a plasma blast at the beasts face was a great distraction, whilst Fireblade was partly blinded, toothless jumped up placing his front feet on the whispering deaths nose pushing down as hard as he could: he clambered over its big bolder like head. Managing to jump high enough to avoid being impaled the many spikes that littered the whispering deaths head. of course toothless had had a while getting used to jumping higher than he ever could when he had a fully functional tail.

As toothless leapt over Fireblade and Alvin who was still perched on his back like an idiot. ( I mean seriously two raging dragons and he just sits there in the middle of it) unfortunately with him being sat there sword outstretched it did mean toothless had to jump twice as high to avoid being impaled by Alvin's sword. Just as toothless was over Alvin's head his front feet already prepared to run down the whispering deaths tail a shard pain ran through his leg and carried on to the to. Alvin hadn't missed him; in fact he had just caught the side of his hind leg.

Landing with a heavy thud on the cave floor toothless rounded once again on Fireblade, positions switched. Fireblade was now against the wall whereas toothless had the freedom (if you could call it that) of the rest of the tunnels. Realising that there was no way he could win this fight if the whispering death could get him from underground toothless had to make a move, and quickly. He ran.

To Alvin and Fireblade they saw this as an act of a coward, but to toothless this was a diversion if he could just get them to follow him as he ran to the edge of the tunnels then maybe, just maybe he could take this fight outside where he would have the upper hand. Relying on smell alone toothless ran for where he could smell the ocean. He could hear Fireblade flying right behind him a constant snarling filling the tunnel walls. Ignoring the warning snarls that were coming from Fireblade toothless carried on running to the end of the tunnels. Really he wasn't sure why, it was the middle of the night (last time he checked) and the only place where the whispering death couldn't bury underground was in the dragon academy and the sea.

The moon, that's what he could see, the moon and its hundreds of friends. It was a miraculous sight to toothless and he was thankful to be out in the open once again, he really hated the underground now. He didn't have long to admire the beauty of berks beaches though he had a fight that still needed to be won. Spinning round to the exit of the tunnels (or entrance depending on which way you look at it) he crouched low ready for Fireblade to jump out of the side of the mountain, he waited, there was no movement from the cave. Before he realised what was happening he was thrown up into the air by a force from under the sand. Whilst in the air toothless angled his body-just as hiccup had told him to do that time they had been separated on the test flight- and instead of landing heavily on the ground he flung himself into the other dragons' body knocking both of them off balance as well as throwing Alvin from the saddle. After tumbling to the ground toothless realised that he hadn't come out of that unscratched but neither had the whispering death. Toothless had multiple gashes from the impact on the dragons' spikes and Fireblade had received some nasty scratches from toothless as he had dug his claws into the body of Fireblade as they were falling back to the earth. Yet despite their multiple wounds the battle was far from over.

Having been launched from his dragon and into the tunnel wall besides his two fellow outcasts Alvin had decided that it was time to out and end to this stupid fight. He needed the night fury alive for his plan to work and by the looks of how these two dragons in front of him were fighting one of them wasn't going to come out if alive. Alvin needed both of the dragons. Alive. He didn't care how injured they were but especially the night fury, that would get what's coming to it later on. Right now he needed savage and Grudmund to help (no assist) in capturing the unholy offspring of lightning and death its self. The task of capturing a normal dragon was difficult enough but capturing one as mighty as toothless was a whole new concept. Alvin had accidentally trapped his dragon Fireblade a couple of months ago in a freak snow storm. Running out to the entrance of the tunnel Alvin called to his fellow outcasts.

"Savage, Grudmund, get th' stuf'" he watched as the two men ran round the side of the island towards the stationed boats to grab the equipment. He didn't bother to wait for them to get back to him before turning around and continuing to watch the epic battle before him. At this point Alvin was beginning to tell that his dragon was winning, the multiple cuts and scratches that they had both received were really taking their toll but the Nightfury's moves were lagging. Deciding that sooner was a better time to react than later Alvin shouted to his men. It was time to catch a dragon.

Savage and Grudmund could be seen running strait towards Alvin and the two fighting dragons, holding a variety of different things. Savage a huge net with bowlers attached to the ends and five sets of bowlers. Grudmund carried some sort of green mixture in a tub and a jaw clamp. Running up to Alvin the two men stopped dead to watch the fight, realising that somehow they were going to have to stop it. Alvin grabbed hold of two of the bowlers and threw them at both toothless and Fireblade. The bowlers hit their target, both the dragons wings were clamped shut meaning they were unable to fly (not that it made much difference to toothless) before toothless could regain his balance and carry on the fight another bowler was thrown. Hugging itself round toothless's front legs. The great Nightfury was overpowered.

Toothless had given up. He was tired, wounded and trapped. There was nothing he could do anymore. He had no idea what Alvin wanted but if it prevented him from hurting a single soul on berk then he would stay where he was. Something he didn't understand was why he had trapped his own dragon. Surly if he was going to kill him then he would have let Fireblade do it. Oh well, who understood the deluded mind of an outcast. Savage was creeping slowly towards toothless holding out the green looking concoction that was once in Grudmunds hands, whereas Grudmund now held the jaw clamp. Savage held the green liquid away from his face as if it were, toxic. Toothless tried a snarl but it was very unsuccessful, and unfortunately for him opening his mouth that tiny bit gave savage the opening he was waiting for. In an instant the liquid was poured strait down toothless's throat and before he could spit it out the jaw clamp was on and his mouth forced shut, causing him to swallow. Toothless instantly began to feel drowsy and was quickly slipping in and out of consciousness. Before his entire world went black he saw Alvin The Treacherous standing above him. "Time to go get the real prize"

**I Am so sorry for how terrible this chapter was I hated writing it. I have no idea why I just did. The next chapter will be much better and there will be a bit more hiccup and Stoick relationship. But with a twist…. Oooooooooo **

**Cookies and cake and all sorts of foods to those who review/favourite and follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You Will Give up Some Things For A Friend, but everything for a best friend**

**Well here we go and I must say I loved writing this chapter! **

**Alright so I wanted to get some things strait. Hiccup and Stoick may seem OC from now on until later in the story but it's because I don't like how they act with each other in the series. I just find that for all hiccups life Stoick called him a runt and said he was useless but because he defeated a dragon he is now the most amazing son and he cares and worries for him so much now. I just don't like that, so my story will have a bit of that Stoick still thinking his son is useless (maybe a little less but still…) the relationship will grow though! **

**So without further ado chapter 4… **

Upon running outside hiccup was horrified to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground. All chances of following thoothless's track evaporated from his mind. (looks like we're doing the hard way)how he was going to find him now. Sure he was a jet black dragon in the middle of a land of snow right now, so theoretically he shouldn't be too hard to spot but if toothless didn't want to be found then you sure as hell wouldn't find him. Shoving on a thicker vest hiccup ran down the path from his house ready to go dragon "hunting". Before he could get any further than the centre of the village he was stopped, rather forcefully by the chief. Spinning round hiccup looked to see who had grabbed him from behind. To be totally honest he wasn't surprised at all to see himself glaring at his dad.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to find toothless, if you hadn't noticed he isn't anywhere in sight"

"No you're not. You are going down to the arena to continue training with the others. Screw your dragon"

"Are you insane? I know you're not the smartest Viking ever but I didn't think you were actually mental but understand this. I am NOTHING without toothless, I will never be this great Viking chief that will live up to your reputation and frankly I don't want to be."

"What do you mean you don't want to be chief. You WILL be chief and you WILL be a REAL Viking I don't care how long it takes or how far I have to push" Stoick let go of his son and flung him on the floor where he landed in the freezing snow. "Now get your pathetic excuse for a Viking body off the floor and get down to the arena for training."

Hiccup had hundreds of things to say but kept his mouth shut tight. Saying them would only make it worse and he would never get the chance to find toothless if his dad was dragging him round the place yelling in his ear every second. So he slowly trudged behind Stoick to the dragon arena. Of course he wasn't really going there he was headed to the first place he thought toothless would have gone ( hopefully would still be) first he would have to get away from his dad. Unfortunately it wasn't as simple as slipping away when Stoick wasn't looking, oh no, Stoick was keeping a close eye on his "pathetic excuse for a son" and was making sure that he didn't slip away. Which he was going to be doing (of course) he just needed a distraction…

A distant sound could be heard it sounded like…"moo". Yacht tipping. This was the perfect distraction. Stoick being the chief couldn't leave the yachts on their backs failing about hopelessly so he would have to go and see to them or at least finds someone who could help. It was pretty obvious to hiccup who had been yacht tipping. And for once in his life he was so happy at the twins, blimey he even felt like he could kiss them. (He wouldn't but you know) Stoick rounded once again on his son. Giving him a look that would send any other villager running, yet hiccup stood his ground. He was pretty used to getting these disappointed and disgusted looks from his father.

" I need to go and see what idiot has been yacht tipping again" he walked closer to hiccup, so close in fact that hiccup had to move his head back slightly to avoid his nose grazing along his father's chest. "walk strait down to the training arena, and if you're not there when I get there then there will be consequences, and if I find out that you have gone after that dragon of yours then it will be last thing you do as son of a chief."

Hiccup gulped slightly, although he had said that he didn't want to be chief he wasn't expecting it to actually come from his own father's mouth. He was obviously going to after toothless but the threats he was getting as dampening what spirits he had of finding toothless then turning up at the arena before he got in trouble, it would only take Stoick five minutes at the most to figure out who had been yacht tipping and to put the yachts back on their feet: there was no way he would find a dragon in that time. Oh well he would just have to deal with his grumpy dad later on, once he had found toothless. Maybe he could just fly round the island for the day until his dad had calmed down.

Stoick the vast gave his son once last disapproving look before stalking off to go shout at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup let out a huge gust of air from his lungs, he hadn't even realised that he had been holding his breath the entire time that his father had been talking – yelling- at him. he stood in the middle of town for a few more seconds, glancing round to looks on the faces of the villages. It was always the same, some like his father held disgust for hiccup others looked pitiful but there was once he noticed was different. It was Gothi. She had that look which told you that she knew something was going to happen, but the worst part was she was looking directly at him. Her face was filled with sadness and fear, fear for hiccup. What could she possibly be so scared about? Deciding that he no longer wanted to stare into the eyes of Gothi hiccup turned on his heel and began walking towards ravens point. It was time to find his best friend.

Hiccup trudged through the snow, which was up to his shins in some parts of the forest ( some days he wondered why they got this much snow) and unfortunately for him it meant that his metal leg was begin to become stiff and difficult to walk on. Upon reaching ravens point hiccup was horrified at the view that visited his eyes. Holes everywhere and not just small holes that would have been dug by the creatures that lived in the forest but huge hole.

"Whispering death" hiccup muttered to himself. Then it hit him. If these were whispering death holes then that could only mean one thing. Toothless had gone after the whispering death in the middle of the night. At least now he knew for certain that toothless was down there somewhere. He just had to find him, and hope that he was perfectly alright.

Hiccup walked straight up to the hole that has near the lake, there was only one way he was going to find toothless. Hiccup sat on the edge of the hole and lowered his legs down trying carefully to not make much noise and to slide down the side carefully. Unfortunately for him the side was slippery and instead of an elegant slide down the hole he slipped and landed with an ungraceful thud on the tunnel floor. After picking himself up and dusting of his cloths hiccup began to wonder the tunnels. Thankfully toothless had made his path pretty well known. Since the snow hadn't reached the floor of the tunnels hiccup could clearly see 4 giant prints as well as a dragged arena of dust where toothless was obviously dragging his tail.

Hiccup began to run along the tunnels using where toothless had turned up the dust as a way to direct him the right way. It only took him about 10 minutes to get so far into the maze of tunnels that it was almost pitch black. After turning another corner hiccup almost face plated a wall.

"Funny I don't remember walls in tunnels" hiccup murmured to himself. He looked at the floor again, toothless had defiantly been this way; the dust was disturbed and a black scale was on the floor just in front of the rocks.

Deciding that there was no other way to find out where toothless went hiccup began the challenge of removing enough rocks for him to squeeze through. After moving enough rocks for him to squeeze through hiccup clambered up to gap and slid through. What he found inside scared him. the walls were covered in deep lines that could only have been dragon claw marks, the floor was covered in rubble and scorch marks. Sliding down from the gap in which he climbed through hiccup landed on the tunnel floor. He slowly made his way across the tunnel floor only slip and fall onto the floor.

"Dear Odin today really isn't my day,(he slowly picked himself up of the floor) first I lose a dragon, then I nearly face plant a wall now I _have_ face planted the floor. What did I even slip on." After dusting himself off hiccup sat on a large rock and took a look at his metal leg. Upon inspection he ran his hand along the bottom expecting to find some ice or something but only felt a cool liquid. Since it was so dark hiccup couldn't really see what it was but he could make a pretty good guess at what it was. And what is was made him die inside. If this really was blood then toothless needed him more than ever now. He made his way out of the tunnel and began to follow the trail at a steady jog, his jog turned into a sprint when he saw the was toothless had headed. Outside. He stood at the edge of the tunnel looking out onto the beach but with no sign of toothless he did what no Viking ever should he cried. He cried for toothless, he cried for he lost best friend, he just broke down and cried. He'd taken 14 years of people laughing at him, calling him useless, his dad constant remarks suggesting that he would be better off dead. And now, now the first real friend he'd made was gone. What else could he do?

Still sniffling hiccup walked onto the beach, down to the hole which in he guessed the whispering death had come out of. He just stood there tears streaming down his face. What he didn't notice was the note that was stuck in the sand under a rock.

Plonking himself down on the edge of the hole hiccup began to talk the dragon that wasn't there. "you always get in trouble don't you. I don't know why you can't just stay by my side. Where did you go?! hiccup looked down the hole could it be that he would never see toothless again. As he sat there the wind began to pick up drying the tears that stung his face as well as russle the paper that was wedged beneath the rock. The sound woke hiccup out of his mind**, he reached down and took the paper from under the rock. Blinking away the remaining tears he read the note.

_Dragon conqueror._

_Ah iccle 'iccup how nice of ya to find ma note. I take it you wan' your dragon back. That's righ' I took 'im and I can tell you he aint in no good shape thanks to ma dragon. Go to the edge of Berk by tonigh' and you can get your dragon bac' but itll gost ya. Com' alone _

_Alvin the treacherous _

"Toothless bud. I'm coming to get you."

**I am so sorry it took so long ive had exams and I have an art exam soon so the next chapter will be a while too. Sorry. But since it took so long lots of food for all those who favourite, follow or review! **


End file.
